Cordas
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eu apenas sou responsável por cortar as cordas da vida. - Morte PoV - Para T. Lecter


**Cordas**

**-**

_Para T. Lecter, porque chegou hoje._

**-**

_Eu apenas sou responsável por cortar as cordas da vida._

**-**

Os humanos costumam dizer que, quando a vida termina, suas almas vão para um lugar muito melhor do que este mundano. Alguns deles até mesmo chegam a acreditar que o verdadeiro inferno é a Terra e que algo melhor os espera _lá em cima_, seja lá onde isso for. A alusão que eles possuem é que, além do céu, existe um lugar chamado _Nirvana_, mas nada disso passa de uma grande mentira inventada por eles para não ter que me encarar de frente.

A alma não é livre do corpo como muitos podem imaginar. Todas elas estão interligadas por cordas invisíveis tecidas pelo Deus que me rege. Eu nunca o vi e também não faço questão. Tivemos apenas um único encontro e eu não quis olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele me disse:

"Você é responsável por essas cordas que seguram a vida. Quando o tempo se por para essas criaturas, corte-as e busque estas almas para que não se percam em sua eternidade."

Depois disso, eu nunca mais o vi, mas uma pergunta sempre me assombrou. Por que Deus cria os seres vivos se terá que matá-los? E por que _eu_ deveria fazer o trabalho de transportá-los de um mundo para o outro? Creio que são respostas que jamais terei, assim como férias. Ninguém quer esse trabalho; ninguém quer ser _a Morte._ Então, para passar o tempo, procuro me distrair. Antigamente, eu olhava as cores¹, mas isso se tornou cansativo. Agora, me prendo aos humanos e aos seus sentimentos.

É estranho como eles reagem diante das pessoas que _amam._ Eu não sou capaz de compreender isso, mas acho especialmente bela e vejo como uma forma de arte essa força que eles adquirem quando desejam salvar alguém. Aquele homem de cabelos loiros—_amarelos em todos os seus tons—_e olhos azuis—_não como o céu ou o mar, mas como a determinação que ele possuía. Azul-cor-da-coragem—_que lutou para proteger sua vila. Ele me desafiou e ficou preso à mim. Namikaze Minato.

A corda que prendia sua alma era forte, porque ele _não queria_ morrer. Mas ele estava pronto. Eu o levei comigo, o fiz caminhar ao meu lado, durante todo o tempo, observando sua tão amada vila definhar _lentamente._ Seus amigos, companheiros, um a um, caindo pelas minhas mãos. Eu gostaria, _desejaria_ que ele compreendesse que não foi por minha opção que eles morreram, mas sentia o seu olhar de desprezo a cada corpo que caía no chão. Não importavam se as causas eram naturais ou não.

Ele não falava, mas deixou também de me olhar quando aquele outro, Sarutobi, cometeu o mesmo erro que ele havia cometido. Os humanos são tolos se pensam que podem me desafiar. Não sou injusta, mas não gosto de pensar que eles querem ser superiores à Morte. Como eu disse, os humanos parecem ser mais fortes quando desejam proteger alguém. Às vezes, eu gostaria de perguntar o que se passa na mente deles naqueles momentos de perigo, mas acredito que não me responderiam. Talvez por não quererem, talvez por não saberem. Acredito que mais pelo segundo, mas eles gostavam de me ignorar.

Minhas visitas ao lugar onde Minato e Sarutobi moravam se tornavam ainda mais freqüentes com o passar dos anos. Eles sempre desviavam os olhos quando eu cortava as cordas, levando seus queridos e protegidos cidadãos para o _outro lado_ que eles jamais conheceriam. Estavam eternamente presos entre _Aquele_ e _Este_ mundo. Eternamente ligados à Morte, até que suas essências desaparecessem para se tornarem meros pontos de luz no universo.

Eu conseguia enxergar a tristeza refletida nos olhos azuis da coragem e também nos olhos velhos e cansados de Sarutobi. A expressão deles quando Sarutobi Asuma padeceu foi de dar pena até mesmo a mim. Entendam que eu sou tudo, menos injusta. Eu faço meu trabalho porque tenho que fazer, porque ninguém além de mim pode fazer, porque ninguém quer _ser a morte, _mas não significa exatamente que eu goste dele. Sou obrigada a fazer isso, como já citei anteriormente.

Tenho certeza de que, se pudesse, Sarutobi estaria chorando e Minato partilharia de sua dor. Tenho certeza, também, de que se abraçariam se eu não estivesse presente. Eles passaram a me odiar ainda mais quando a corda da vida de Asuma se rompeu. Uma vila pode significar muito, mas nada se compara à dor de perder um filho. Sarutobi descobriu isso com pesar e eu acredito piamente que Minato passou a temer ainda mais a morte de seu filho depois que isso aconteceu.

Era inevitável e aconteceria um dia. Mas tantas vezes, eu acariciei os cabelos loiros daquele menino que se tornava cada dia mais, o fraco reflexo do que seu pai havia sido. A semente de um salvador que começava a germinar dentro de sua alma e se expandia, enquanto ele desejava, acima de tudo, ser reconhecido por aqueles que tanto o desprezaram no passado. Sempre que estava próximo de juntar-se ao pai, era salvo pelo desejo de Minato para que vivesse, para que fosse feliz, forte e determinado.

Seu sorriso era grande e bonito e tinha a sensação das cores do arco-íris. Eu disse que havia me cansado das cores, mas acho que jamais me cansarei do sorriso do filho de Minato. Um sorriso que, mais do que qualquer coisa, demonstrava que Uzumaki Naruto havia superado todas as suas frustrações enquanto tivesse seus amigos, seus companheiros, sua vila.

E ele lutava, não só por seus amigos ou por seus sonhos, mas por ele mesmo. Lutava para preservar a integridade, lutava contra o monstro que vivia dentro dele, lutava para viver. E sempre que eu o via de perto, quando retornava para perto de Minato, sempre via aquele mesmo sorriso e o brilho nos olhos, o _orgulho_ de um pai que vê seu filho crescer e tornar-se um homem. E nesses momentos nos quais Minato dedicava a mim um olhar mais longo, eu era capaz de ler seus olhos e eles diziam que Naruto jamais morreria, jamais perderia para a Morte.

Era um pensamento idiota e prepotente, mas eu gostaria de acreditar nisso tanto quanto aquele pai desesperado pelo desejo de ver seu filho viver. Um pai que, se pudesse, lutaria comigo novamente, apenas para impedir que eu tirasse de seu filho o bem mais precioso que Deus havia lhe dado. Eu gostaria que Minato entendesse que não sou eu quem decide quem vive ou quem morre, mas os seres humanos gostam de culpar alguém e eu costumo ser a escolhida.

Para Minato, está tudo bem enquanto Naruto viver. Mas o dia em que a corda da vida dele se romperá ainda chegará e o jovem observará, com pesar, seu filho partir para longe, para um lugar onde nunca mais o verá. É triste, mas esse foi o destino que ele escolheu. Poucas vezes me pergunto se ele se arrepende, mas acho que seria anti-ético da minha parte entrar em um assunto tão delicado com alguém que me odeia tanto. Só desejo que Deus dê a esse menino quanto tempo ele puder suportar. Desejo que Naruto dê a Minato os netos que jamais o conhecerão para que ele não caia no esquecimento absoluto. Mas um dia eu também os tirarei dele e Minato me odiará mais e mais. Esse é o meu fardo por ser quem eu sou. Ser odiada por cortar as cordas da vida. Por ser nada mais do que a Morte.

**X**

_¹ - Para aqueles que leram A Menina que Roubava Livros, perceberão que eu, descaradamente, roubei a Morte do Zusak. Pegael, Morte –q_

**X**

**N/A:**

Aí eu estava – morrendo de tédio – prestando atenção na aula de química do cursinho, quando eu me lembrei que tinha que terminar as fics do 30cookies. Então, perdida no meio de mol e propriedades químicas, eu me lembrei que tinha o tema cordas e, wtf, como é que eu ia trabalhar esse tema?

Então, eu lembrei de Hércules! Pois é, aquele da Disney, saca?

Tem três velhas bruxas que cuidam das cordas que regem a vida das pessoas, e eu achei interessante fazer a Morte cuidando disso. Depois, a parte difícil foi decidir como caralhos eu ia trabalhar isso. Porque, porra, não é só botar a Morte que a história flui. Resolvi centrar mais no Minato, porque me lembrei de uma fic da PP, chamada _Nos braços da Eternidade_ que é muito foda. Leiam –q.

Justamente por isso, eu escolhi dar a fanfic pra ela. E, também, porque chegou hoje s2

Enfim.

30cookies, tema nove, Cordas, set Outono.

**Eu quero ****reviews**** e não ****favoritagens anônimas.**


End file.
